talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deaths
A chronological list of all the numerous characters and creatures that have died in very many ways (on or off-screen, sometimes even debatable); both during and prior to the events of shows occurring from within and throughout the ''Tales of Arcadia'' trilogy. Pre-Trilogy * [[Gaylen|'Gaylen']]– Killed by Seklos when he threatens to destroy the universe with the power of his core after creating Akiridion-5 * Seklos– Sacrificed herself to defeat Gaylen and spare the universe by creating a cannon powered by her own life core * Ancients– Presumably wiped out of existence * Maddrux the Many– Presumably died while fighting off against Orlagk * The Shattered King– Killed by Gunmar * Orlagk the Oppressor– Decapitated by Gunmar after long battle for the control of the Gumm-Gumms * Grimbald the Grave– Head chopped into pieces by Gumm-Gumms * Several Gruesomes– Dissolved by Araknak through the use of salt * Atnur– Killed by Gumm-Gumms * [[ Bodus|'The' Dishonorable Bodus]]' (1st time)'– Killed by Gumm-Gumms to keep his discovery of the Triumbric Stones hidden ** In "The Book of Ga-Huel", its discovered that they only killed a Changeling Polymorph who portrayed as him * Bodus' Disciples– Killed by Gunmar * Fairies– Presumably all wiped out by Pixies * Kilfred– Head sliced off by Araknak * Rundle– Died while protecting his son, Vendel, from Gumm-Gumms * Araknak the Agile– Killed by Gunmar * Bird (1st time; off-screen)– Eaten by Morgana * Various Trollhunters– Lost both their lives and souls to Angor Rot ** Their souls won't be released until Angor's first death in "Something Rotten This Way Comes" * Voltar the Voracious– Lost his own head at the hand of Angor Rot, most likely lost his soul too * Gorgus the Gorgeous– Shot in the face with an arrow * Unknown Polymorph– Killed by a Parlok Spear hurtled by a Gumm-Gumm, posing as Bodus * Boraz the Bold– Stabbed in the back by Bular * Tellad-Urr the Terrible– Stabbed in the back by Bular * Gogun the Gentle– Died from old age * Spar the Spiteful– Killed by Bular in a duel * Several Humans– Devoured by AAARRRGGHH!!! * Unkar the Unfortunate– Torn limb-from-limb while on his first night out by Bular * Deya the Deliverer– Turned to stone in sunlight while protecting the other trolls from Bular * Foo Foo the Mighty's Mother– Apparently mauled by another Foo Foo who kept only her foot * Unknown number of Voltarians– Presumably killed while on Voltar during the kelton-long war * Hundreds of Akiridions– Killed by the Zeron Brotherhood in a tragic bombing * Varvatos Vex's Family– Killed by the Zerons in a tragic bombing * Various Gnomes– Got stuck in sticky traps, and their skeletal remains are seen all over Trollmarket * Hundreds of People– Drowned in a flood caused by Esmeralda after she destroys a dam * Unknown Man– Killed by Dr. Muelas in a wrestling tournament * Ralph & Mrs. Domzalski– Both lost at sea after their cruise ship got caught in a middle of a storm * Detective Snuggles– Poisoned by Toby's candy when he left it lying around * Unknown number of Flamingoes– Killed and used as food by Quagawumps ''Trollhunters'' Part One (1/2) * [[Kanjigar the Courageous|'Kanjigar the Courageous']]– Turned to stone in sunlight and smashed to pieces while protecting the Amulet of Daylight from Bular * Museum Security Guard (off-screen)– Eaten by Bular * Goblin (1st time)– One smashed by a crate aboard a truck * Goblin (2nd time)– Accidentally killed by Nomura when Jim trips her * [[Gladys Groe|'Gladys Groe']]– Stabbed by Jim and exploded * Stalkling (1st time)– Turned to stone after being stuck with lighting drawn by Jim's Sword of Daylight and later smashed to pieces by hitting the ground * [[Fragwa|'Fragwa']]' (1st time)'– Smashed by NotEnrique with a bookself * Various Goblins– Several killed by Jim * Fragwa (2nd time)– Unintentionally sliced into goo by Nomura * Goblin (3rd time)– Smashed by Toby and Blinky * [[Bular|'Bular']]– Turned to stone by Jim's Sword of Daylight plus natural sunlight, later smashed to pieces by AAARRRGGHH!!! Part One (2/2) * Hellheetis– Dissolved with water used by Jim * Fragwa (3rd time)– Squeezed and popped by Angor Rot * [[Principal Levit|'Principal Levit']]' (off-screen)'– Killed by Stricklander with his Antramonstrum * Angor's Earth Golem– Totem removed and destroyed by Jim * Volcanic Troll– Eaten by Gatto and burned inside his stomach with molten lava * Angor's Glass Golems– Destroyed by Blinky, Claire, Toby, and Jim * Goblin (4th time)– At some point killed by the Quagawumps, who served him as dinner * Swamp Maggots– Eaten by Blinky, Jim, and the Quagawumps * Blungo the Pretend King– Killed by Angor's Creeper's Sun knife and later smashed by Jim's glaives * [[Pixies|'Pixie']]' (1st time)'– Crushed by Stricklander. * Pixie (2nd time)– Swatted by Jim with a textbook * Pixie (3rd time)– Smooshed by Toby * Toby Domzalski, Claire Nuñez, and Barbara Lake (hallucination)– Turned to stone in Jim's nightmare * Pixie (4th time)– Crushed by Angor Rot * [[AAARRRGGHH!!!|'AAARRRGGHH!!!']]– Turned to stone by taking Angor's Creeper's Sun knife, sacrificing himself to protect Toby ** Resurrected in the Part Two episode "KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!" by Blinky, Claire, and Toby through the use of a Creeper's Sun antidote * Unnamed Troll– Stabbed by Angor's Creeper's Sun knife and falls over the edge of Trollmarket * Several Trolls– Turned to stone in battle by Angor's Creeper's Sun knife and his golems * [[Angor Rot|'Angor Rot']]' (1st time)'– Turned to stone by Jim when he kicks/impales his Creeper's Sun knife and then smashed to pieces by Toby's Warhammer, releasing the trapped souls of past Trollhunters, who join their brethren in the Void Between Worlds ** Resurrected in the Part Three episode "The Exorcism of Claire Nunez" by Morgana * Angor's Crystal Golems– Destroyed after Angor's downfall Part Two * Several Goblins– Fell into chasms in the Darklands * A few Gumm-Gumms– Devoured by a Nyalagroth after Jim lured them into their own trap * Several Goblins– Destroyed by Jim's Eclipse Blade * Gumm-Gumm (1st time)– Killed by Jim * Gumm-Gumm (2nd time)– Forced into the Nyalagroth pit by Gunmar * Several Scorch Beetles– Stepped on by Toby * Nyalagroth (1st time)– Stabbed in the head by Jim's Eclipse Blade after he disorients it with a Cimmerian Fruit * Stalkling (2nd time)– Strangulated by Gunmar * Numerous Goblins– Sliced by Nomura * Several Gumm-Gumms– Slain by both Jim and Nomura * Nyalagroth (2nd time)– Ripped open by Draal when he accelerates the Gyre through its stomach * Stray Cat– Eaten by Blood Goblins * Blood Goblin (1st time)– Smashed by AAARRGGHH!!! * Blood Goblin (2nd time)– Crushed by Toby's Warhammer * Blood Goblin (3rd time)– Goes up in an explosion of fireworks * Gumm-Gumm (3rd time)– Hit by a truck, lost his arm and then slaughtered by Gunmar * Gruesome– Dissolved into a cloud of dust after being exposed to flour thrown by Steve and Eli * Mario Muelas and Toby Domzalski (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by Gladys * Officer Brennan and Detective Scott (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by Goblins, who are seen driving their police car * Radio Announcer (alternate reality; off-screen)– Most likely caught by Gumm-Gumms after his broadcast was interrupted when Gumm-Gumms invade the studio * Steve Palchuk (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by a Stalkling when it carries him away * Barbara Lake (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed at the hospital * [[Stricklander|'Stricklander']]' (alternate reality; off-screen)'– Presumably slain by Gunmar and Bular when buying Jim time to get to the museum * [[Eli Pepperjack|'Eli Pepperjack']], Mary Wang, Darci Scott, Shannon Longhannon, Ophelia Nuñez, Coach Lawrence, Karl Uhl, Javier Nuñez, Lenora Janeth, Seamus Johnson, Nancy Domzalski, Enrique Nuñez, Mr. Johnson, Señor Uhl and Claire Nuñez (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably all killed while during the Gumm-Gumm invasion on Arcadia Oaks * Thousands of Arcadia's citizens (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by Gumm-Gumms * [[Draal the Deadly|'Draal the Deadly']]' (alternate reality)'– Turned to stone by one of Bular's swords while trying to prevent the activation of the Killahead Bridge * Several Trolls (alternate reality)– Died while attempting to stop the Killahead Bridge from opening * A few Gumm-Gumms (alternate reality)– Killed by Draal and other trolls * Krax– Blown up by Claire and Blinky with a Dwärkstone * Janus Order Changelings– All killed by Gunmar after he believed that their services were no longer required ** Stricklander, Nomura, and NotEnrique are currently the only known surviving changelings in Arcadia, due to being disgraced and/or defected from the Janus Order and Gunmar * [[Vendel|'Vendel']]– Turned to stone by Queen Usurna with her Creeper's Sun knives and later smashed to pieces to prevent him from clearing Jim's name (albeit he used his last moments to warn his friends of Usurna's true nature through the use of an Anamnesis Stone) * Evil Jim (illusion)– Presumably killed by Jim while in his nightmare within the Deep * Otto Scaarbach– Killed by Jim while he was possessed by Gunmar to bait them away as he and Usurna take over Trollmarket * [[Bork|'Bork']]– Brainwashed into a Gumm-Gumm by Gunmar's Decimaar Blade, presumably later killed afterwards * Several Trolls– Manipulated by Gunmar's Decimaar Blade and turned into Gumm-Gumms * Gumm-Gumm (4th time)– Slashed in the back by Jim * A few Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Jim * Various Trolls– Left behind in Heartstone Trollmarket and met their unfortunate fates Part Three * Gumm-Gumm (5th time)– Scattered to rubble by Jim * Several Gumm-Gumms– Slain by Jim after they invade the warehouse * Rat (1st time)– Eaten by Bagdwella * Gumm-Gumm (6th time)– Blown to pieces by Gunmar * Various Cats (off-screen)– Presumably eaten by Glug * Several Goblins– Killed by Jim, Claire, Toby, and Barbara * Fragwa (4th time)– Grinded into goo in a blender by Barbara, leaving nothing but an eye * Rat (2nd time)– Vaporized by Angor's stasis trap immobilizing AAARRRGGHH!!! and several Dwärkstones * [[Draal the Deadly|'Draal the Deadly']]– Mortally wounded by Gunmar and later turned to stone by Angor's Creeper's Sun knife, sacrificing himself to protect Jim * A few Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Nomura * Krubera Troll– Turned to stone by Nomura using one of Usurna's Creeper's Sun knives after she threatens to kill herself, but only to make Usurna and her guards lose position so she could escape * Mr. Meow Meow P.I. (off-screen; debatable)– Presumably eaten by Dictatious Galadrigal, though in "The Eternal Knight: Part 2" he's implied to still be alive * A couple of Gumm-Gumms– Turned to stone after stepping into sunlight when Stricklander and Barbara escape Trollmarket * [[Queen Usurna|'Queen Usurna']]– Drowned in a bog by her Krubera soldiers after they learn that she cares nothing for her people * Several Gumm-Gumms– Reduced to ash by Morgana * Gumm-Gumm Army– Countless killed by the Trollhunters and their army of trolls in the Eternal Night War * Gumm-Gumm (7th time)– Whacked in the head by Douxie with a guitar * Gumm-Gumm (8th time)– Slashed by Nomura while helping both Steve and Eli * Stalkling (3rd time)– Killed by Toby while he rescues Darci * Nyalagroth (3rd time; off-screen)– Smashed and tackled by a giant Garden Troll * Gumm-Gumm (9th time)– Rammed by Señor Uhl's truck * A couple of Goblins– Killed and knock off by NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky when they find the Changeling Familiars with a Cradlestone * Various Gumm-Gumms– Destroyed by Merlin * A couple Gumm-Gumms– Wracked against the ground by AAARRRGGHH!!! * Possessed Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Morgana when they are all controlled by past Trollhunters * Gumm-Gumm (10th time)– Blown to bits by Morgana, after Unkar takes control. * [[Gunmar|'Gunmar']]– Ultimately turned to stone by Jim's Eclipse Blade before the latter then smashes his stone body by shoving it off a roof * All of the Gumm-Gumms– Eliminated into stone pieces after Gunmar's ultimate demise * [[Angor Rot|'Angor Rot']]' (2nd time)'– Taking Jim's stab when he makes a failed attempt to kill Morgana, later exploded into pieces by Morgana * Morgana (off-screen; debatable)– Presumedly killed while being imprisoned within the Shadow Realm by Claire and Toby after the latter destroys the former's Shadow Staff, though it's still unclear whether she survived or not Novels The Adventure Begins * Several Humans– Eaten by Bular Welcome to the Darklands * Skarlagk (debatable)– Presumably killed while dueling Gunmar just after she helped Jim and Rob escape in her Nyalagroth * Rob (debatable)– Presumably killed after being devoured by a Nyalagroth The Book of Ga-Huel * Ellie Stemhower– Turned to stone by Bodus while she unknowingly posed as Blinky with a Glamour Mask placed on her face by Jim * The Dishonorable Bodus (2nd time)–''' Turned to stone by the Book of Ga-Huel Age of the Amulet * {To see the deaths that took place in the year of 501 CE, see the Pre-Trilogy section} The Way of the Wizard * Angor Reborn * 3Below Part One * '''Skelteg (1st time)– Smooshed by Luug while Aja chases after him * Morando's Taylon Phalanx Soldiers– Several killed by Zadra, Varvatos, and House Tarron * Fialkov and Coranda's Guards (off-screen)– All presumably killed while fighting off Morando and his soldiers * Taylon Phalanx Soldier– Body disintegrated and his life core was then crushed by General Morando himself * Foo Foo the Destroyer (1st time; off-screen)– Shot and vaporized by Zeron Omega ** However, in Arcadia-Con, it was revealed to be fake during the events of "Mind Over Matter", and only his shell was destroyed. * [[Neb|'Neb']]' (off-screen)'– Presumably killed by Zeron Beta * Bartender Blank (off-screen)– Destroyed by Zeron Omega * Skelteg (2nd time)– Crushed by Varvatos * Several Skeltegs– Killed by Aja, Krel, Mary, Steve, Luug and Varvatos * Remaining Skeltegs– Exterminated by Stuart plus Krel's boombox while all trapped * Bird (2nd time)– Knocked out after slamming into the Zeron Brotherhood's cloaked ship * Skelteg (3rd time)– Smashed by Zeron Alpha * Blank Robot (1st time)– Head ripped off by Zadra, but retained its memory cache of Morando and Varvatos's conversation * [[Porgon|'Porgon']]– Turned to stone by Jim, before and after the time resets ** Later discovered to be just a decoy in The Way of the Wizard * Bird (3rd time)– Killed by Varvatos with a chess piece after it poops on him * Bird (4th time)– Eaten by Luug * Bird (5th time)– Eaten by Luug, scaring a couple kids in the process * [[Halcon|'Halcon']]– Vaporized by Varvatos * Several Blank Robots– Vaporized by Omen * [[Zeron Beta|'Zeron Beta']]– Shot in the chest by Varvatos * [[Zeron Omega|'Zeron Omega']]– Crushed after a rough spaceship impact done by Krel and Varvatos * Several Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Aja, Krel, Toby, Claire, Zadra, Stricklander, and Varvatos * Several Goblins– Smashed by Steve, Aja, Krel, and Eli * Stalkling (4th time)– Smashed to pieces by Zadra after she saves Stuart * Several Blank Robots– Destroyed by Aja * Omen (1st time)– Destroyed by Aja and Krel after being crushed by their Mothership's structural architecture Part Two * [[Magmatron|'Magmatron']]– Doused with water by Toby, later disintegrated by his hammers released by Zadra and Steve * Blank Robot (3rd time)– Head chopped in half by Zeron Alpha * Skelteg (4th time)– Crushed by Zeron Alpha * Alien Guard– Electrocuted by Aja and Varvatos * Various Akiridons '- Presumed killed when Morando and his army attacked * 'Foo-Foos–''' Several killed by Tronos Madu, Aja, Krel, and Varvatos on the moon * [[Zeron Alpha|'''Zeron Alpha]]– Vaporized by Varvatos, officially extinguishing the Zeron Brotherhood's presence * Resistance Pilots– Killed by Morando's forces after they failed grounding Morando's ship * Unnamed Akiridion– Dropped over a building by Morando after failing to escape * Several Foo Foos– Slaughtered by Zadra and Varvatos, and some eaten by Buster * A''' '''Couple of Skeltegs– Destroyed by an astroid shard while drifting on a probe * Alien (off-screen)– Presumably killed by the Foo-Foos while on the Moon * Tronos Madu– Vaporized by Morando, leaving only his armor behind * Blank Robot (4th time)– Head blown off by Foo-Foos * [[Buster|'Buster']]– Killed by Morando after taking fire to protect House Tarron * Omen (2nd time)– Pulled apart by another Omen that was controlled by Mothership * [[Mothership|'Mothership']]– Eliminated herself to reinitialize the stasis chambers for King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's life cores * Possessed Omen– Falls apart and shuts down after Mother erases herself * Zombie Gumm-Gumms– Turned to stone and smashed by Aja, Krel, Varvatos, Toby, AAARRRGGHH!!!, Omens and Morando * Nancy Domzalski, Phil, Eli Pepperjack, Jerry, Steve Palchuk, Lenora Janeth, Mary Wang, Stuart, Varvatos Vex, Seamus Johnson, Darci Scott, Toby Domzalski, Phil and various others (illusion)– All neutralized by Morando, his Omens, and his armada in Krel's nightmare within the Deep * [[General Morando|'General Morando']]' (illusion)'– Stabbed and vaporized by Krel in his nightmare, allowing him access to the core chamber * A few Omens– Destroyed by a scythe in the Hero's Forge * Taylon Phalanx Soldiers– All presumably killed by Zadra and the rest of the resistance during a revolution * Several Omens– Destroyed and damaged by Dadblank, Momblank, Toby, Steve, Eli, Zadra, Varvatos, Luug, Aja, Krel, and AAARRRGGHH!!! * [[Colonel Kubritz|'Colonel Kubritz']]– Killed in an explosion caused by Morando after she weakens him * A few Akiridion Pliots– Destroyed and knocked out of the sky by Morando * Unnamed Foo-Foo– Stomped on by Morando * [[King Fialkov|'King Fialkov']]' and Queen Coranda'– Sacrificed their life cores to power up Seklos' cannon so that their children can finally end Morando's reign once and for all * General Morando– Vaporized for good, along with Gaylen's Core, by Aja and Krel's royal life core-powered cannon before he could reach full power * All of the Omen Blanks– Destroyed and disposed of by Foo-Foos, Akiridions, and some of the humans Novels Arcadia-Con * [[Foo Foo the Destroyer|'Foo Foo the Destroyer']]' (2nd time)'– Killed himself by his own bomb after failing to escape from his shell inconspicuously. Wizards Part One * TBA Category:Template documentation Category:Deceased Category:Lists